


La primera vez

by Nataliaalianovna2



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: #masturbation, #sueños húmedos, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliaalianovna2/pseuds/Nataliaalianovna2
Summary: La primera que sueña con él, y tiene que actuar conforme a ello.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La primera vez

La primera vez que lo hizo, que una de sus manos se deslizó bajo la ropa interior con la intención de acallar las voces del fuego que calentaba de manera lenta y peligrosa su interior, se trató de algo inconsciente.

El sueño había comenzado como tantos anteriores, en realidad, ilógico a su manera de pensar propia del púber que era, propia de la etapa por la que estaba pasando, propia de las hormonas que jugaban con él, y le plasmaban mil escenas, todas vistas en revistas que su padre tenía escondidas en su habitación. Pero, para su desventura, resultaba que, en efecto, algo en las escenas se producía de forma antinatural: una esencia adversa era la que le llamaba la atención, la que le ponía más caliente que aún que el resto del escenario, como una pieza del mobiliario especialmente preciosa, que opacara el resto.

Cuando despertó, de golpe, con la respiración agitada, empapado en sudor, y con una mano envuelta en una parte de su anatomía en la que no debería de estar, se asustó de forma deliberada, con la imagen del sueño aún presente en sus pupilas, y en esta, el cuerpo de Eddie Kaspbrak desnudo bajo el suyo propio.

Se levantó a toda prisa, se lavó la cara, y ambas manos, aterrado como estaba por haber cedido a un pecado… Vamos, que no es lo mismo soñar con una chica que con tu mejor amigo. Eso incluso él lo sabía, aunque atribuyó el hecho a que las hormonas estaban en una vorágine en su interior, y a qué, cómo no, había comido mal la noche anterior.

Es más, ahora con la nebulosa del sueño aplicándole un efecto amodorrante, era más fácil pensar que, en realidad, no había soñado con Eds en absoluto, puede que con una chica parecida (coño, que Eddie parecía una niña de vez en cuando, eso había que admitirlo) … o, es más, no entendía cómo es que podía haberlos confundido.

No se parecían en nada, y eso era la cruda verdad.

Pese a esto, y por una razón que no se podía explicar ni a sí mismo, se vio evitando encontrarse con su amigo, quien, claro está, no soportó hasta el final del día de estudio, y le increpó al segundo receso, tomándole por sorpresa.

\--A ver, idiota, si me dices por qué actúas tan raro…--su sonrisa inocente, acompañada por unos pliegues en su frente

(no arrugues tanto el ceño que te quedará marcado),

Fueron los elementos perfectos para que Richie abriera la boca y dijera la primera estupidez del día:  
\--Anoche me cogí… atumadre. —las últimas tres palabras salieron en un tirón, y un rojo furioso tomó lugar en sus mejillas pecosas.

(Anoche te cogí, cariño).

Eddie arqueó una ceja, reprimiendo el impulso de sonreír ante el humor idiota de su mejor amigo, y le golpeó el hombro con gesto consolador.

\--A mi madre no le gustan los que no tienen nada que enseñar. Habrá sido un sueño, Rich. –su nombre lo dijo en un susurro, tan cerca que al de gafas se le atascó la respiración. Y luego le dedicó un guiño, antes de entrar a clase,

(coño, ¿qué carajos sabes tú de mis sueños, Eds?)

Richie desapareció rumbo al baño, con la imagen de, ahora sí, unos conocidos orbes oscuros brillando de placer, y la tonalidad musical de una voz gimiendo su nombre

(Rich)

Con súplica de algo más, de mucho más.

La segunda vez, sí señor, fue en el baño de la escuela, con el pestillo bien echado, y una gran conciencia dominando sus acciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos, ¿a quién no le han jugado las hormonas una mala pasada? Momento de confesiones, digo yo. A mi un par de veces, lo admito. Y, al igual que siempre, mi capacidad para identificarme con Richie Tozier es magnífica. Él es magnífico, no hay duda. 
> 
> En fin, si a alguien le ha gustado leer esta pequeña narración, es bienvenido un corazoncito y un comentario. Y no duden decirme sobre cualquier error, o posible incoherencia, así la corrijo.


End file.
